Maybe if you stand by me forever
by TheKawaiiClown
Summary: So bobby brings his girlfriend to meet all his brother's but she and jack fall in love and things start to get out of control.I suck at summaries just read it i think it'll make sense also once again this is not my story it belongs to my dear friend who name is "Deathrowangel" anyways just read and please dont leave rude comment if you dont like then who go read something else


OC: ASHLEY MANSON

Ashley Manson

NECKLACE:

ASHLEY FAVORITE NECKLACE SHE GOT IT FROM BOBBY ON HER BIRTHDAY:December 13 1996

LITTLE BIO ABOUT ASHLEY:she grew up being abuse by her father because he thought his wife left because of can be a fun person to be around she went to school only up to 10th later she starts to hang around bobby she's in a relationship in a way even though they always fight,she takes care of bobby when he's in trouble they both made a promise that they only know of.

age: 19

relationship status:in a relationship with bobby *In a way*

**so tell me again what were doing in this shithole again(girl)were visiting my family(guy)really bobby i dont even know them(girl)just shutup for one minute cant you ashley(bobby)nope anyways is there something new coming up(ashley)what do you have in mind(bobby)i dont know something like a shooting(ashley)no is just i havent seen them in a while(bobby)hm...hows your little brother(ashley)he's doing good i called jerry says he recovering fast(bobby)thats good but i actaully want to meet them(ashley)they probley think your a witch(bobby)ashley hit him across the im such a witch then why did you fall in love with me(ashley)true i be thinking that sometime(bobby)asshole(ashley)aww baby you know i love you(bobby)whatever(ashley)ashley turned !ashley im sorry(bobby)leave me alone(ashley)-sigh-ok(bobby)so they drove in silence until they arrived at mercer here(bobby)ashley looked at the house bobby got you going to get off(bobby)ashley glared at stay in here then(bobby)bobby grabbed his jacket and a suitcase and closed the door ashley looked back the house she sighed she opened the door and grabbed her trench coat and her backpack and ran after bobby.-smile- i knew you would get off(bobby)shutup(ashley)bobby opened the door and they walked in angel saw him and ashley he walked to damn it's been a while(angel)yeah it has angel where's "la vida loca" did she finally leave you(bobby)no she's at her friends house(angel)angel turned to is this your daughter or something(angel)nah' she's "my" witch(bobby)you two are together ?(angel)something like that i kinda rescued her from some problems and she just started to tag along where ever i went(bobby)oh will hey nice to meet you my name is angel(angel)hello it's nice to meet you my name is ashley(ashley)nice to meet you ashley i dont know how you got together with this asshole(angel)-laugh-(ashley)anyways where's jack and jerry(bobby)jerry wont be here until next week and jack is in his room(angel)ok will me and ashley staying here(bobby)ok in your room though(angel)i know come on witch(bobby)ashley glared at him they walked into bobby room ashley sat down on his what do we do now(ashley)will hang around here then will head back next week(bobby)ok(ashley)are you tired(bobby)a little(ashley)go to sleep(bobby)no because you'll leave me all alone and you know i hate being alone(ashley)i wont leave you(bobby)ok(ashley)she layed ?(ashley)yeah(bobby)can you lay with me just for a while(ashley)until you fall asleep(bobby)thanks(ashley)so bobby layed down by her and wrapped his arms around her waist she snuggled into his chest a few minutes later she fell asleep bobby unwrapped his arms around he got up and walked out his room and walked into the dinning room he sat down and angel sat down infront of how old is she(angel)oh ashley i think 19(bobby)damn she's young dont people be looking at you two(angel)no because if they do then i'll blow their fucken heads off(bobby)-laugh-same old bobby so how did you meet her(angel)thats private i made a promise to never tell but what i can say is that she went through some scary as shit(bobby)come on bobby tell me i wont say anything to anyone(angel)-sigh-fine i rescued her from her abusive father he would hit her i fucken shot the guy but it was funny she was glad he was dead a few months later she's with some guy who also abused her i beat the shit out of him he disappers she got into some more trouble this time with a group of guys once again i saved her and thats how we got together me and my little witch(bobby)damn(angel)dont tell her i told you she gets mad if someone found out(bobby)so whatever happen to her mom(angel)she left them the dad blamed ashley for the reason she left(bobby)did he start hitting her then(angel)yeah(bobby)hm...will then we better be nice to her(angel)i am nice to her(bobby)yeah right i saw you two from the window she didnt look to happy(angel)-laugh-(bobby)hey bobby(jack)they turned their heads and saw jack standing there in the hall fairy you scared the shit out of me(bobby)sorry so when did you get home(jack)a few minutes ago(bobby)oh so whats new(jack)i have someone(bobby)really!? who is she(jack)hold on ill be right back(bobby)bobby got up and walked to up the stairs to his room he opened his room to see ashley writing what are you doing witch(bobby)nothing writing stuff thats private(ashley)like what(bobby)you and how i much i hate you(ashley)-sigh- jack wants to meet you(bobby)cool(ashley)ashley wrapped her notebook with a ribbion she got off the bed and they both walked into the jack meet my little witch(bobby)jack turned around and faced ashley he stared deep into her ...hi nice to meet you my name is ashley(ashley)jack snapped out of his hey my name is jack(jack)nice to meet you jack(ashley)angel saw something between them he snickered.-clears throat- so what are you making for us tonight jack(bobby)huh?...um...nothing(jack)ill cook i know something that is good(ashley)yeah go make us some cake(bobby)fuck you bobby(ashley)dont worry i do that all the time to you(bobby)ashley glared at him and walked into the kitchen jack followed after ...(angel)what!?(bobby)oh nothing(angel)so ashley finished the food they ate the food and they all went to their room's.**

**xXx with bobby & ashley xXx**

**ashley opened her backpack and toke out her nail polish she started to paint her nails bobby layed down and looked up the what do you wanna do(bobby)i dont know i just came to meet your brothers(ashley)want to go back tomomorw morning?(bobby)maybe(ashley)what do you mean maybe it's a yes or no answer(bobby)no i like it here i feel like i actually have a family(ashley)hm...then why dont you stay here and live here and ill go back(bobby)ashley eyes you promise to be by me forever no matter what happens(ashley)were not really together i could leave you if i wanted(bobby)but...(ashley)but what ashley quit acting like a lost dog and find a place to stay without getting abused(bobby)all of sudden ashley through her nail polish at the mirror she got off the that how you really feel !?(ashley)yes your starting to get annoying im tired of having you around(bobby)ashley put her combat boots on and grabbed her trench coat and YOU THEN BOBBY I DONT NEED YOU ANYWAYS!(AShley)ashley ran out the it ashley!(bobby)he grabbed his whats going on?(angel)bobby ignored him and ran after !(bobby)ashley kept on running bobby sped up but he lost it ashley!(bobby)ashley walked into a ally and fell to her knees ? why? why?(ashley)bobby kept on looking until it became ...ashley where are you(bobby)bobby walked back to the house he walked happen wheres ashley(angel)i lost her(bobby)what did you do to make her upset(angel)i said some stuff(bobby)like?(angel)about her getting annoying(bobby)bobby you serious do you even know what she went through(angel)yes...(bobby)damn it she'll probley come in the morning it's to cold for her to be out to long(angel)no you dont her she always use to do this she would never come home until three days or so(bobby)what so it's commen(angel)some what(bobby)that girl could kill her self if she wanted(angel)she has tried but like always i stop it(bobby)what!? how(angel)she use to cut her self,tryed to over dose on pills(bobby)damn(angel)-sigh- will have to wait until tomomrow(bobby)try calling her(angel)she doesnt have a phone(bobby)why(angel)because the last time i bought one we got into a fight and she through it at a mirror(bobby)oh(angel)will im going to sleep(bobby)but what about ashley(angel)leave her she'll come back when she's done murdering someone(bobby)ok...(angel)**

**xXx in bobby room xXx**

**bobby walked into his room he sat down and toke off his shoes he turned and saw the notebook ashley writes in**** he grabbed it and opened he read the first page.**

**ashley notebook:so i met this guy bobby he's really cute i like him even though we get into fights a lot but in the end ill return back because i cant be to long from my savior i dont know why i hang around him a lot i just guess he can keep me safe from all the bad bullshit that has happen to me so i love bobby mercer ****your's truly,**

**future :)**

**BOBBy turned the pages until he found the seconed one of today.**

**ashley notebook:so i met two of bobby brothers they seem like really cool people but maybe i kinda like jack he's really cute but i cant leave bobby for his brother thats just not right besides bobby saved me from all the bullshit but still jack is sexy not cute**

**yours truly,**

**future :)**

**bobby the wrapped the notebook back he put it under his bed he layed down and being to fall asleep.**

**xXx in the morning xXx**

**bobby got up washed his face he put his shoes on and walked out his room and into the you going to look for her(angel)why are you so worried about her(bobby)bobby that girl been through enough i dont think she can hold on any longer(angel)-sigh- damn im going to look for her(bobby)bobby grabbed his keys and walked outside and got into his car he started to drive around town he finally found ashley in a park sitting on the swings he got off and ran to !?(bobby)ashley turned her !?(ashley)she got off the swing and ran to him she through her arms around his neck she cried into his sorry ashley(bobby)no it's my fault im sorry bobby i do need you(ashley crying)****-laugh-(bobby)she let go and wiped her you for saving me(ashley)i will always save you(bobby)they both got in the car.**

**xXx another car xXx**

**so thats my daughter(lady)yes ma'am(helper)she grew up a bunch,who's the guy(lady)thats bobby mercer(helper)what is my daughter doing with the likes of him(lady)i heard that she started to live with him and that she and him are together(helper)please she must be crazy if she thinks she can be together with that man(lady)ma'am your daughter is still young right?(helper)yes almost about 19(lady)he's like 20 something thats not right(helper)true anyways will get my daughter when she's alone(lady)yes ma'am(helper)they drove away.**

**xXx with bobby and ashley xXx**

**so i read what you write in your notebook(bobby)i knew it i left it by the mirror i should of known(ashley)yeah so you like my brother jack(bobby)ashley eyes ...it's only a crush nothing more besides im with you(ashley)you could be with him if you wanted were not even together(bobby)yes we are i say so,so now you belong to me(ashley)im not an item(bobby)your my savior(ashley)i know you wrote that in your notebook(bobby)is that all your read(ashley)yeah was there more good stuff on the other pages(bobby)not really(ashley)come on what else do you write about(bobby)will how much i want to meet my mom and how much i want to find a place where everything will be ok(ashley)if you do find your mom what will you do,will you go live with her(bobby)ashley looked out the i wont i hate her she left me to take the blame she didnt care for me so why should i(ashley)hm...(bobby)besides i want to live with you(ashley)-laugh- crazy little witch(bobby)whatever(ashley)so they got to the house and walked found her!(angel)yeah i did,ashley he was worried about you(bobby)-laugh- thank you angel(ashley)oh bobby gots a girlfriend(sofi)oh no is "la vida loca"(bobby)shutup bobby so who is she(sofi)my name is ashley(ashley)why are you with him you deserve a better guy than him(sofi)-laugh- thank you but im fine with bobby(ashley)-laugh- you a funny girl(sofi)thanks(ashley)sofi make yourself useful and make something to eat****(bobby)fuck you bobby(sofi)baby,baby calm down and make something to eat(angel)ok(sofi)sofi would you like some help(ashley)yeah i guess(sofi)so they both walked into the kitchen bobby and angel sat when is jerry coming(bobby)next week(angel)**

**xXx with sofi & ashley xXx**

**so tell me what do you like about that asshole(sofi)can you stop calling bobby stuff(ashley)sorry tell me how did you meet(sofi)will thats private(ashley)come tell me i wont say(sofi)he saved me when my dad abused me(ashley)your dad use to abuse you ?(sofi)yeah bobby killed him for me(ashley)damn so how is it like(sofi)what do you mean(ashley)i mean when you two do it is he rough or what(sofi)ashley blushed a little.i dont want to answer that(ashley)come on(sofi)ok maybe a little(ashley)-laugh- i knew it(sofi)so anyways sofi have you met his other brother jerry(ahley)yeah their all really cool guys they make people feel protected(sofi)hm...(ashley)so anyways what happen to your mom(sofi)i dont know and i dont care(ashley)hm...you dont like her?(sofi)nope(ashley)so they finished the food and brought into the dinning go get jack(bobby)you do it(angel)i can get him(ashley)ok...(bobby)so ashley walked to jack room she knocked on his in(jack)she opened the jack its time for dinner(ashley)ok ill be down in a minute(jack)ok(ashley)she turned ?(jack)she spun ?(ashley)is this yours(jack)he held up a necklace that had a skull with a heart on its it's mine i thought i lost it thanks for finding it(ashley)yeah it was in the bathroom by the sink,i like it its pretty like you(jack)-laugh- thanks(ashley)she grabbed it and put it on(ashley)ok(jack)so they walked into the dinning room and saw sat down they started to eat after a few minutes later jack and ashley picked the plates off.**

**xXx in the kitchen xXx**

**ashley started to wash the plates while jack dryed what kinda of music do you like(jack)huh? will mostly rock(ashley)cool so do i(jack)are you in a band(ashley)yeah(jack)sweet(ashley)so what do you want to be when you get older?(jack)hm...i dont know i dont really have dreams or plans(ashley)i think you should be a modle(jack)nah thats lame i have to wear all those ugly clothes -laugh- but thanks(ashley)-laugh- welcome(jack)ashley finished the plates she sat up on the ...(ashley)do you cut your own hair?(jack)yeah(ashley)i like it(jack)****thanks(ashley)so where did you get the necklace i really like it?(jack)oh bobby got it for me on my 19th birthday(ashley)oh...so you and bobby are together?(jack)somewhat even though we never say i love you but that doesnt bother me(ashley)hm...(jack)so do you have a girlfriend(ashley)no(jack)you should have one since your really cute(ashley)im waiting for a special girl(jack)oh(ashley)aww dont you two look cute together(sofi)they turned their heads and saw sofi standing in the door way(ashley)you should be with jack not that dumbasss bobby(sofi)no thanks(ashley)sooner or later i know you'll leave bobby for jack(sofi)-laugh- you wish(ashley)anyways was there something you wanted?(jack)oh yeah ashley bobby is calling you(sofi)ok(ashley)so ashley got off and walked up the staris to bobby room she walked in and closed the bobby(ashley)hey so i was wonderin(bobby)yeah?(ashley)do you want to be together officaly(bobby)ashley eyes you serious(ashley)yeah(bobby)yes! yes!(ashley)she jumped on i do want to be(ashley)ok(bobby)bobby kissed her he layed her down on the bed she pushed him ?(bobby)i love you(ashley)i love you to my little witch(bobby)and they contuined.**

**xXx in the morning xXx**

**ashley woke up she looked at the clock and it said 9:00 she sat up to see bobby still sleeping she smiled and remember the events from last night she grabbed some clothes and a towel she wrapped it around her self she walked out bobby room and into the bathroom she toke a quick shower and got dressed she did her makeup she brushed her hair and put in a sloppy bun she opened the bathroom to see jack who was about to hey jack(ashley)um...hey(jack)she stepped out of the bathroom and jack quickly walked in and closed the ...(ashley mind)****ashley walked back into bobby room she sat down and started to play with his you dont stop i wont say i love you(bobby)-laugh- ok(ashley)so bobby sat bobby(ashley)yeah(bobby)do you have a phone(ashley)what you need it for(bobby)to call someone(ashley)no i dont have one(bobby)then buy one(ashley)for you can break it(bobby)ashley playfuly hit him but bobby grabbed her and kissed her she pushes him away because she was (ashley)hey christmas is coming up right?(bobby)yeah(ashley)why dont we go buy stuff for everyone(bobby)you go im tired(ashley)-laugh- was i to rough last night(bobby)go to hell(ashley)whatever fine ill go with angel and jack and "la vida loca"(bobby)yay! im staying alone(ashley)i thought you hate being alone(bobby)sometimes(ashley)ok(bobby)so bobby toke a shower he walked back into his room and ashley was writing again?(bobby)yes(ashley)hm...will were leaving now oh and jack is staying here(bobby)ok(ashley)so bobby,angel,sofi got into the car and drove to the store ashley got up and walked into the kitchen she fixed herself some eggs and pancakes she walked back to the staris she walked to jack room she knocked on the ?(ashley)what do you want(jack)i made some breakfest would you like to join me(ashley)i guess(jack)jack opened his door and walked i dont like eating alone(ashley)-laugh-(jack)so they sat down and started to eat once they finished ashley washed the ...(ashley)can i play a song for you(jack)sure did you make it up(ashley)no it's one of my favorites by black veil brides it's called rebel love song(jack)oh my god thats my favorite song(ashley)so jack and ashley sat down he started to play the song while singing it ashley sound amazing(ashley)thank you(jack)ashley notice that jack was really close to ?(ashley)jack leaned forward and kissed her ashley was shocked but she melted into the kiss she wrapped her arms around jack's neck he started to lay her down he got ontop of her but all of sudden ashley pushed him sorry jack but i cant do this to bobby im really sorry(ashley)-sigh- it's ok i know that you dont feel the same way(jack)no it's not that is just im really confused right now(ashley)ok i understand im sorry i should of never done that(jack)it's ok but i did like it(ashley)-laugh- so do you want to go get something to eat(jack)sure is there a mall around here(ashley)yeah i think(jack)you think i thought you lived here(ashley)yeah for a while(jack)-laugh- come on(ashley)so ashley and jack walked out and started to walk around ashley grabbed jack hand and they interlock where have you and bobby been living(jack)will we came back from colorado(ashley)so you been living in colorado(jack)no thats were me and bobby met(ashley)oh so you live there(jack)yeah with one of my best friends(ashley)oh(jack)so they finally found the mall they started to walk around they bought some clothes and they walked out the mall and headed go to the park(ashley)arent you a little to old for that(jack)arent you a little to young to be smoking(ashley)touche'(jack)so they walked to the park ashley got on the swings jack sat down on the other do you want to travel any where(jack)hm...will maybe to hollywood****(ashley)cool so do you ever plan of having kids(jack)yeah maybe two or three but i wont leave them like my mom(ashley)what do you mean(jack)look i dont like telling people my story but you seem like you wont tell right ?(ashley)i promise(jack)ok so my mom left me when i was 3 i dont know why when i turned about 10 my dad started to abuse me saying i was the reason my mom left him and me(ashley)so what happen to your dad(jack)-laugh- bobby killed him(ashley)he did?(jack)yeah my dad was hurting me in a park just because i didnt want to buy him some beer i dont even remember what he was screaming about(ashley)so bobby see you two(jack)yeah bobby and my dad gets into a fight then bobby shoots him(ashley)so thats how you and bobby got together(jack)will not really i go to live with a guy that i was dating it was all for good for a month but he started to drink he would force himself onto me but i would run out the house or make something up but then he started to abuse me i had enough of it i run into bobby while out walking around the guy runs after me and once again bobby beats the shit out of him and thats how i start to hang around bobby and he takes care of me when ever i need it(ashley)so have you ever told bobby your whole story about your ex-boyfriend or your dad(jack)no and i dont want to so please dont tell him(ashley)ok only if you give me a kiss(jack)blackmail!(ashley)-laugh-im telling him(jack)ok ok ok(ashley)ashley leaned over and jack closed the gap between them jack toke out a camera and toke a picture ashley pulled (ashley)sorry i want a picture to last forever(jack)wow! freak(ashley)whatever lets get going back bobby is probaly worried about you(jack)true(ashley)so they grabbed their bags and they started to walk to the house when they got there they saw bobby and angel sitting in the living ashley where have you been?(bobby)oh will i got bored being at home so me and jack went out to the mall and bought some clothes(ashley)oh(bobby)****yeah i even bought you some jackets(ashley)where did you get the money(bobby)i...i found it(ashley)bobby stared at ?(bobby)yeah(ashley)ok(bobby)will see ya ashley(jack)bye bye jackie(ashley)jack waved and he truged up the staris and walked into his room ashley sat down by sofi(ashley)she went some where with her friends(angel)maybe with her other boyfriend -laugh-(bobby)shutup bobby(angel)whatever so where else did you jack go(bobby)to the park and thats all(ashley)hm...(bobby)will i have things to do(ashley)ashley got up and grabbed her bags and went to bobby you going to find out how she found the money,you know she's lying right(angel)ugh...i dont want to get into a fight(bobby)oh...(angel)bobby got up and walked up to his room he walked in to see ashley trying out some dont you look sexy(bobby)shutup,what do you want(ashley)bobby sat down on the here(bobby)what(ashley)she sat down by (ashley)i want to know how you got the money(bobby)um...i found them in a box that my friend had(ashley)i know your lying tell me the truth(bobby)um...ok look the truth is that i was selling drugs for a friend of mine i got to keep half the money and he other half we raised up 10,000 dollars(ashley)ashley how could you sell drugs you know how dangours that is(bobby)i know but i needed the money to get new clothes and i needed to pay some guys(ashley)why didnt you just ask me for the money,and who are these guys(bobby)your broke so thats why and about the guys i paid them to kill my ex(ashley)what!?(bobby)yeah when you would leave me alone in the apartment he would come and banging on the door i called some of my friends for they could take care of him****(ashley)did you pay them back(bobby)yup and i got some clothes(ashley)how bout the drugs thing did you stop(bobby)of course i did i saved some money and i got some money working in a cafe with a friend of mine(ashley)what kinda of cafe(bobby)i forgot the name but dont worry it was a nice cafe where family go to(ashley)why dont you just say it was a bar(bobby)what!? how did you know(ashley)because someone told me(bobby)assholes ok i did work in a bar but i never let anyone touch me(ashley)are you sure(bobby)yep because i never liked any of the ugly bastereds(ashley)oh so if you liked one of them would you let them touch you(bobby)no of course not(ashley)-sigh-ok just aslong as you left that job(bobbY)yeah(ashley)can i go to sleep now(ashley)yeah(bobby)she changed into a tank top and shorts she layed down bobby toke his coat off he through it on the ground he layed down by her he wrapped his arms around her waist she snuggled into his more thing whats up with you and jack(bobby)nothing he's just my friend nothing more so dont worry about it(ashley)doesnt seem like it seems like you want to be more than friends if you want then go a head go be together(bobby)she qucikly pushed him away and sat up.I DONT WANT TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS I JUST WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS!(ashley)fine go to sleep(bobby)no you want to pick a fight with me about me and jack then go ahead say what you need to say(ashley)bobby rolled on his to sleep kid(bobby)why you...asshole(ashley)i cant hear you im to tired(bobby)ashley pushed him off the what the hell(bobby)be a good boy and sleep on the floor ok doggy(ashley)bobby sat up he grabbed her leg and through her on the on the floor got me kitty(bobby)ashley kicked chill(bobby)ashley got up and layed down and bobby to he slept on his right and ashley on her right on your side got me doggy(ashley)yeah what ever kitty(bobby)ashley giggled they fell asleep.**

**xXx the next day xXx**

**ashley woke up and got up she walked to the mirror**** she brushed her hair and put a bow in it and had her bangs on her left eye she did her eye liner she walked out she walked into the kitchen to see jack drinking coffee she sat (ashley)oh hey(jack)so i was wondering want to go to the park(ashley)shouldent bobby be going with you not me(jack)yeah i know but he got into a fight last time we went to the park so i dont want him to get in more trouble(ashley)alright we can go(jack)thanks(ashley)so did you guys get into a fight about the money(jack)will not really but i had to tell him the reason how i got the money(ashley)damn will arent you going to tell him where were going(jack)nope come on(ashley)they grabbed their coats and walked out and head for the park they arrived they got on the i was thinkning of going back to colorado(ashley)what for arent you going to stay here with bobby(jack)will i've been thinking me and bobby are two different people and we both have dreams so maybe we should split(ashley)i dont think bobby would like that(jack)i know but its only a thought(ashley)i hope you dont do it(jack)why do you like me(ashley)maybe(jack)oh come jackie tell me i wont tell bobby maybe if you tell me i can hook up with you(ashley)i dont want to do that to my brother but i do like you(jack)is it a crush or a true like(ashley)i dont know(jack)hm...(ashley)anyways what do you feel for me(jack)it's confusing(ashley)yeah it is(jack)i mean i love you but i love bobby to i just dont know who to pick your both amazing(ashley)only you can decide we wont force you to choose(jack)...thanks(ashley)so anyways(jack)yeah?(ashley)nothing(jack)are you sure(ashley)yeah(jack)so they kept on jack you wouldent have some money i can borrow(ashley)maybe what do you need it for(jack)to buy a phone i really need one(ahsley)I wonder why(jack)well you see me and bobby got into a fight and I broke it (ashley)wow!i bet he flipped out(jack)-laugh-like crazy he made a big scene out front of the mall(ashley)-laugh-thats bobby always making a big deal of everything(jack)yeah jack?(ashley)yeah(jack)ashley walked up to him and kissed him then she back away and turned around ?(jack)thank you and i truly mean that(ashley)jack smiled and he quickly grabbed her and spun her around and kissed her then they parted go before someone gets worried sick about you(jack)jack started walking ahead of her ashley smiled she ran up to jack and jumped on his dad(ashley)so they walked back to the house chatting about random things.**

**When they got back :**

**jack opened the door and walked in ashley quickly jumped off his where the hell have you been!(bobby)oh i just went out to the park with jack(ashley)bobby quickly looked angered he looked at the hell told you to go with ashley dont you have a job to do or something(bobby)i just want to keep her company(iack)jack you need to back the fuck off I didn't bring ashley here for you to fucken try to get into her pants!(bobby)BOBBY!(ashley)im not like you bobby(jack)all of sudden bobby raised his hand and punched jack in the face angel and sofi quickly ran to see what was happening bobby and jack started throwing IT !(ashley)angel quickly sperated !jack!**


End file.
